Many scissors and combs available today for hair styling are not flexible in positioning in respect to the handle, and do not have replaceable comb scissors and heads. Moreover, when such combs and scissors are used, the user first has to equalize the distance of the hair from the head by measuring it with a comb, then put the comb down and pick up scissors to trim the hair. These actions must be performed repeatedly to equalize and cut the hair, thus contributing to user fatigue, often causing carpal tunnel syndrome, and requiring additional time to go through the repeated movements.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for reducing the number of repetitive movements needed first to equalize the length of the hair to be cut, and then to cut the hair, thereby minimizing user fatigue, minimizing the risk of contracting carpal tunnel syndrome, and reducing the time needed for completing a haircut. The present invention addresses such a need.